Say My Name
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Baca ajalah, gak bisa bikin review : cuma FF HaeHyuk yang biasa-biasa saja gak tertarik ? gak usah baca :D
1. Chapter 1

Say My Name!

Cast : HaeHyuk  
And other support cast

Warning : Hyukkie Genderswitch! Typo, NC *nyerempet*, alur kecepeten :p

Genre: Romance, Friendship, NC-17

Lenght: 1/?

* * *

Author POV

"haee~ mau kemana kamuu?" kata seorang yeoja kecil berumur 7 tahun yang tengah berlari ke rumah yang berada di seberan rumahnya.  
"Hyukkie? Kenapa kesiinii?" kata namja kecil yang bernama hae itu dan berumur 7 tahun sambil menengok ke arah suara.  
"kata ummaa, hae mau pindaah.." kata yeoja yang ternyata bernama Hyukkie itu. "katanya, hae janji gak bakal ninggalin hyukkie?" kata yeoja kecil itu sambil mulai menangis. Hae yang ada di depan yeoja itu langsung memeluk sahabat cantiknya dan menenangkan agar tidak menangis lagi. "Hae janji bakal langsung balliikk koo" kata Hae sambil memeluk yeoja itu.  
Yeoja itu malah menangis sesenggukan.

"Hyukkie! Hae! Ya ampun, ternyata kalian di sana!" kata seorang ahjumma yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Sungmin ahjumma. Ibunda dari seorang Hyukkie. Dan di belakangnya ada Wookie ahjumma, ibunda dari Hae

"Hiks, Wookie eomma~, jangan bawa Hae pindah.. Hyukkie gak mau kesepian.. Hyukkie gak mau kehilangan Hae.." kata Hyukkie sambil menangis dan memeluk bunda hae.

"maafkan Wookie eomma Hyukkie jaggiy.. Wookie eomma juga tidak ingin pindah sayang.. Tapi Yesung appa harus pindah tugas.." kata Yeoja itu penuh sayang sambil jongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hyukkie.  
"Hae..." isak Hyukkie. Orang yang dipanggil pun lalu membackhug yeoja cantik itu. "Hae janji, Hae bakal balik secepatnya arraso? Uljimmaa.." kata Hae lalu membalikkan tubuh Hyukkie agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Saranghaeyo Hyukkie aa~ uljimma.." kata hae lalu mengecup dahi Hyukkie yang tertutup poni.

Sungmin dan Wookie hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah ke dua aegi-nya.

"Hae janji, kalau Hae balik, Hae bakal jadi Namja tangguh biar bisa jagain Hyukkie terus. Ya?" kata Hae sambil tersenyum  
"Janji ya Hae? Janji jari kelingking!" kata Hyukkie sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan langsung di sambut oleh Kelingking Hae "Ne, Yaksok" kata Hae.  
Sungmin dan Wookie hanya tersenyum sampai Yesung memanggil istri dan anaknya.  
"kajja hae!" kata wookie lalu menggandeng Hae.  
"Bye Hyukkie! Saranghaeyo.." kata Hae sebelum pergi dan di sambut oleh senyum manis Hyukkie.

* * *

_10 tahun Kemudian_

"Hyukkieee-yaaaaaaa!" teriak seorang yeoja dari luar kamar Hyukkie  
"Banguuunnn! Kau ingin telat eoh?!" kata yeoja itu lalu masuk ke kamar anak semata wayangnya. Eh, yg di panggil malah bobok semakin nyenyak dan malah merapatkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya.

"Ckck, anak eomma yang cantik ini mau telat huhm? Mau aku suruh Shindong sonsaengnim menghukummu lari memutari lapangan sekolah umm?" goda Sungmin, eomma Hyukkie.  
Yang di godai langsung bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan loncat ke kamar mandi "ANDWEEEE" kata Hyukkie lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Eommanya hanya melihat sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hyukkie POV

Setelah mandi, ak langsung mengganti bajuku dengan seragam SMAku. Ya, sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 di Kirin Art High School. Sekolah khusus musik dan dance yang pada akhirnya akan meluncurkan artis artis baru di dunia entertaiment.

"Pagi appa!" kataku sambil mencium appaku yg sedang duduk di kursi meja makan "Pagi chaggiy~" kata Appa.  
Aku langsung duduk di hadapannya lalu mengambil roti yang sudah di panggang umma dan ku beri selai stroberry.  
"Hyukkie ah, gimana dengan lomba Dance yg akan di adakan seminggu lagi hmm?" tanya appa perhatian  
"sudah ku siapkan dong sejak kemarin kemarin!" kataku semangat. Ya, aku adalah Ace dancer dari Kirin Art High School. Selain aku mempunyai kemampuan dance yg diatas rata-rata, aku mempunyai suara merdu yang berhasil diturunkan oleh appaku, Cho Kyuhyun.  
"ku dengar dari Shindong Songsaenim (kepala sekolahku, serta sahabat appa dan eommaku) kalian akan ketambahan teman baru di tahun ini chaggiy!" kata Appa  
"oh ya? Siapa appa?" tanyaku penasaran  
"Rahasia!" kata eomma sambil menaruh piring sarapan appa. "Huh eomma, kau membuatku penasaran saja! Yesungdah lah, appa, eomma, aku berangkat dulu eo? Annyeong!" Kataku sambil mencium umma, lalu appa.  
"Jangan pulang malam malam ya! Malam ini kita ada dinner istimewa!" kata eomma.  
"oke!" kataku sambil memakai sepatu rodaku (sepatu dance yang merangkap menjadi sepatu sekolahku , kutaruh di tas) lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

"Anak anak ! Attention pleaseee~" kata Ahn Songsaenim, anak anak yg mendengarkannya langsung duduk diam manis di bangku masing masing.  
"Hari ini, kita ketambahan murid baru di kelas 2-A ini, dia pindahan dari London, nah silahkan masuk.. Kim Donghae" kata songsaenim. aku yang mendengar kata 'Kim Donghae' langsung tertegun sejenak. Nafasku tambah tercekat ketika seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, athletis, kulit putih pucat, rambut cokelat (bayangin Hae pas di MV Mr. Simple! ^^), bibir pink yang sensual, bau mint yang semerbak ketika ia masuk keruangan ini, yeoja langsung histeris melihatnya, aigo~ dia Fishy! Namja yang sangat aku, aku, aku, KANGENIN!

"Ne, annyeonghasaeyo yeorobeun! Choneun Kim Donghae Imnida. Aku orang korea kok, tenang aja. Semoga aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian semua eo?" kata Donghae sambil mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"ne Donghae, kau duduk di samping yeoja berambut cokelat itu ya? Cho Hyukjae." kata songsaenim. Kulihat Hae langsung mengangguk lalu berjalan menghampiriku,  
"Annyeong, lama tak bertemu.." kata Hae sambil menatapku teduh. Anak satu kelas langsung menatap kami, terutama yang yeoja, dengan tatapan sengit, omo!

"Ne, Donghae ah, nice too meet you again.." kataku pelan sambil menunduk.  
Donghae langsung duduk di sampingku lalu mengangkat dagu dan memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Membuat aku menatap mata almond favoriteku. Lalu ia mencium bibirku sekilas, dan...  
"HUUAAAAAAA HYUKKIIEEEE!" kata yeoja yang di kelasku dengan histeris, termasuk Ahn songsaenim

"Hae! Apa yg kau lakukan eo? Ini di kelas!" kataku setengah membentak, setengah malu  
"Uhm, mianhae, aku tak tahan dengan bibir rasa strawberrymu" kata Hae lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"ehem! Tuan Kim, Nyonya Cho, cukup ne? Kita sedang di kelas sekarang!" kata Ahn Songsaenim

"Ne, mianhae" kata kami berdua, kompak.

"Baiklah, lupakan. Pelajaran hari ini adalah menyanyi di depan kelas. Aku ingin melihat pengontrolan nada kalian semua. Baiklah, siapa yang akan maju pertama?" tanya Ahn songsaenim.

Hening

Itulah yg terjadi ketika Ahn songsaenim setelah berkata begitu.

"Aku songsaenim, aku yang akan maju." kataku pada akhirnya. Anak anak langsung menyorakiku.

"Cho Hyukjae! Uri golden voice! Cho Hyukjae!" begitulah kira kira yang mereka teriaki ketika aku di depan kelas.

"Haah~ huufftt~" kataku sambil menarik nafas

"_I wanna hold your hands_  
_(everytime I'm thinking about you)_  
_I wanna kiss to your lips (nae ma-eum gadeukhi)_  
_I wanna fall in love with you_  
_It must be beautiful lovely day .._" nyanyiku dengan penuh penghayatan.

Plok plok plok

Satu kelas bertepuk tangan riuh setelah mendengar suaraku. Donghae juga tersenyum dan memberi tepukan untukku.

"Sarangta, Cho Hyukjae!" kata Ahn Songsaenim "Latihan lagi ya, biar lebih bagus. baiklah, siapa berikutnya?" tawar Ahn Songsaenim "kau boleh kembali Hyukkie." kata Songsaenim "ne, gamsahamnida" kataku lalu kembali ketempat duduk.

"Ada yang mau lagi?" tanya songsaenim

"Aku! Aku ingin mencoba!" kata namja yang duduk di sampingku

"Good! Silahkan maju Donghae!" kata Ahn songsaenim

Donghae langsung dengan semangat maju kedepan. Setelah ia menarik nafas, ia mulai bernyanyi.

Suaranya begitu lembut dan enak sekali di dengar. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarkan suara Hae. Apalagi ketika ia bernyanyi untukku di waktu malam hari, ketika aku mau bobok..

_~Flash Back~_

"Haeee~ aku temenin boobookk~ Hyukkie dapet insomnia lagi~" kataku manja kepada donghae.

Saat itu kami berumur 5 tahun, tapi sikap Hae sudah mencerminkan pria yang cukup dewasa.

"Heo, Hyukkie.. Jangan ganggu Hae kenapaa~ Hae sudah lelah itu.." kata umma saat aku dan umma sedang bermain dirumah Hae.

"Nan gwenchana eomma~" kata Hae. Hae sering memanggil ummaku sebagai panggilan 'eomma' dan appaku sebagai panggilan 'appa'. Dan begitupun juga aku.

Sudah begitu, aku dan Hae mempunyai kebiasaan sejak kecil. Yaitu bobok bareng. Dari bayi kami sudah di tidur kan di boks yang sama, di kamar yang sama pula. Itu hanya ketika Wookie eomma main kerumah ku atau umma yang main kerumahnya.  
Kami juga sering mandi bareng. Hahaha~ maklumlah, Sungmin umma dan Wookie umma adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

"Jinjja hae?" tanya umma ke Hae. "hmm.. Inikan demi Hyukkie juga. Aku kan sayang ama Hyukkie." kata Hae lalu menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku kekamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, kami tiduran di ranjang dan berselimutan bareng.

Hae kemudian mengelus pipiku, mengelus rambutku, lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"bobok ya Hyukkie. Mau Hae nyanyiin lagi hmm?" tanya Hae dgn kasih sayang.

"hmm, mauu" kataku manja

"okay," kata Hae lalu memelukku dan menyanyikan lagi untuk ku, tak terasa mataku sudah berat dan tak sanggup untuk di buka, akhirnya, aku dengan sempurna tidur di dalam dekapan Hae..

_~Flash back end~_

Plok plok plok..

Tepuk semua teman teman di kelasku karena Hae telah selesai menyanyi. Karena itu juga, aku jadi sadar dari lamunanku.

"Sarangta Kim Donghae!" teriak Ahn Songsaenim

"Ne, gamsahamnida.." kata Hae sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya. Lalu ia kembali ke bangkunya yg berada di sebelahku

"merindukan suaraku eoh?" bisik Hae pelan

"Aniy" jawabku dingin. Sebenarnya sih, aku sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt kangen sekali dengan suara merdunya.

"Wah, sayang sekali~" kata Hae kecewa sambil memasang muka anak kecil yang mirip dengan anak kecil itu, tidak mendapat permen dari eommanya.

Kyeopta. ^^

Hyukkie POV end

Donghae POV

Yeoja ini.. Haah~ susah ku ungkap kan dengan kata kata. Aku memandangnya dari samping.. Dan ia tidak tau aku sedang memandangnya.. Karena ia sedang membaca buku. Untung saat ini jam pelajaran kosong. Kalau tidak, aku kan tidak bisa seperti ini ~ /\

Ya Tuhan.. Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan yeoja yang berada di sampingku ini eoh? Ia sekarang begitu cantik dengan kulit putih pucatnya,

Gummy smile andalannya yang semakin hari semakin manis..

Bau feromon badannya yang tidak berubah.. Tetap bau strawberry..

Mata hazelnut sipitnya..

Bibirnya yang membuat semua namja ingin menciumnya..

Tulang dagunya yang tegas...

Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, ramping, proporsional dan.. Eungh.. Sexy menurutku..

"Hae? Apa yang kau liat?" tanya Hyukkie. Aku tdak sadar kalau ternyata aku ketahuan sedang memandanginya!

"Aniy.. tidak memandang apa apa.." kataku ngeles

"baguslah, aku khawatir kau berpikir macam macam.. Tatapanmu itu sungguh pervert Hae.." kata Hyukkie sedikit takut.

"aku tidak pervert tau!" kataku tak terima

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memandangi dadaku dengan tatapan nafsu begitu hah?" kata Hyukkie sambil menggeser kursinya sedikit menjauh dari aku.

"aku tidak memandang dadamu tau!" kataku setengah berteriak. Untung gak ada yang denger karena kelas ramai. Benar, aku tidak memandang dadanya! Yeoja ini, cari sensasi aja.

"uuh, aku mau pergi!" kata Hyukkie sambil beranjak mau meninggalkan kelas.

"eeh! Mau kemana huh?" tanyaku sambil menahan tangannya.

"bukan urusanmu.." kata Hyukkie lalu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Dan ia berhasil. Setelah berhasil, ia langsung melenggang keluar kelas.

Donghae POV end

Author POV

Hyukkie berjalan ke arah ruang dance milik kelas 2-A (setiap kelas memiliki ruangan dance, ruangan rekaman, ruangan vokal dan studio sendiri-sendiri. Keren ya? ^^).

Setelah ia masuk, ia menutup pintu ruangan itu lalu melakukan streching sebentar.

Ini memang kebiasaan Hyukkie kalau pelajaran kosong. Lagipula, kata Ahn Songsaenim "daripada menganggur dan mengobrolkan hal yg tdk penting, lebih baik kalian melakukan hal hal yang bermanfaat, latihan misalnya" kata beliau, dan itu membekas di hati Hyukkie.

Setelah melakukan streching sedikit, Hyukkie langsung menyalakan ipodnya dan memasang earphone di telinganya. Ia memasang lagu dance medley yang ia ciptakan bersama team dancenya. Setelah lagu mulai, Hyukkie langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya, meliuk-liuk (?) kan tubuh indahnya. Membuat rambut cokelat panjangnya menjadi berantakan dan terlihat tambah sexy. Ditambah badannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat, membuat seragam sekolahnya menjadi basah dan menampakkan pakaian dalam yang Hyukkie kenakan.

Musik terus mengalun dengan indahnya ditelinga Hyukkie, bahkan ia tak sadar, kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Hyukkie di ambang pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, Hyukkie telah menyelesaikan dancenya.

Dan...

Plok plok plok..

Suara Tepuk tangan seseorang..

Hyukkie POV

"Huufft~" desahku setelah lagu selesai. Aku langsung menghentikan danceku, mematikan lagunya dan melepas earphone yang aku kenakan.

Setelah melepas earphone, aku mendengar suara org bertepuk tangan. Aku, yg kaget langsung saja aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Suara itu berasal dari tepuk tangan seorang namja yang aku cukup kenal. Ia tampan, atheltis, dan sangat terkenal di sekolah ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chou Siwon. Anak pengusaha terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Dia duduk di bangku kelas 2-B. Dan ia mempunyai bakat acting yang sangat bagus.

"Sarangta Hyukjae-ssi.." kata Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke aku. Dan ia tetap bertepuk tangan.

"Ne, gamsahamnida Siwon-ssi.. Eh? Tapi bagaimana kau tau namaku hmm?" tanyaku polos

"haha, kau kan terkenal di sekolah ini. Kau kan Primadonna Kirin art High School.." kata Siwon sambil menatap mataku intens.

Aku yang diliatin merasa risih. Yang boleh menatapku seperti itu hanya Ikan asinku seorang, Kim Donghae

"oh, begitu.. Aku malah baru tau kalau aku primadonna sekolah ini.." kataku sambil berusaha menghindar dari tatapan matanya.

"hahaha.. Kau ini ternyata lucu juga ya.." kata Siwon sambil terus menatapku.

"Terima kasih.. Ah, siwon-ssi, aku mau kembali ke kelasku.. Bye~" kataku lalu berlari keluar ruangan dance sambil terus bertanya dalam hati.

Kenapa ya, siwon tiba tiba ada di situ?

* * *

Kriiiingggg~

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi..

Aku langsung mengemas barang barangku. Aku hari ini tidak akan latihan dance dulu. Mengingat nanti malam ada acara keluarga. Aku tidak ingin capek.

"Hyukkie~ mau pulang ama aku?" tanya Hae dengan senyum anak anaknya. Yang tidak akan pernah berubah

"hmm? Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," tolakku halus.

"Benar nih? Rumahku masih tetap di seberang rumahmu kok. Jadinya kan searaah~" rayu Donghae "aku naik sepeda lho.. Jadinya kan aku bisa gonceng kamu.. Kalau aku gonceng kamu, kamu kan jadi gak capeek~" tambahnya lagi. sambil menatapku dengan Fish eyesnya

"haaah~ baiklah! Dan Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Hae!" kataku sedikit dingin dan membentak

"yeeyy ~ kajja!" kata Hae lalu menarikku ke parkiran sepeda.

Sesampainya di parkiran sepeda, Hae membuka kunci sepedanya lalu menaikinya.

"ayo naik!" Kata Donghae. Dengan sedikit enggan aku naik ke goncengan Donghae.

Walaupun dalam hati aku sangat senang, aku juga malu.. Soalnya di liatin sama semua murid murid yang ada di situ dengan tatapan jealous..

"ready? Kajja! Kita pullaaannggg" kata Hae dengan sikap ke kanak kanakannya..

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan menegangkan, aku dan Hae sampai rumah juga. Dengan selamat. Iya, dengan SELAMAT! Mukaku pucat setengah hidup (?) karena Hae ngebut ngebutan di jalan raya. Selalu menerobos lampu traffic light yang hampir merah dll. Hiih bikin gemas juga anak satu ini.

"Hyukkiee~ sudah sampai ~" kata Hae dengan lembut, membuat aku ang nyawanya sempat hilang, kembali ke alam yang benar (?)

"Ah, ne.. Gomawo.." kataku sambil melepas pelukan tanganku di pinggangnya dengan ragu ragu

"kenapa? Kau suka memelukku hah ?" godanya.

Memang benar. Aku suka memeluk ikanku ini.. Badannya hangat.. Harum dan punggungnya selalu membuatku merasa nyaman ketika aku membackhugnya..

"Aniy.." jawabku berbohong.

"hmm.." kata Hae manggut manggut

"sudah ya.. Aku mau masuk.." kataku lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah.. Namun, kemudian Hae berteriak kencang sekali..

"HYUKKIEE! AKU SUDAH KEMBALI! AKU MENEPATI JANJIKU KAN?!" tanyanya sambil berteriak. Membuat aku yang mendengarnya bergidik sdkt akibat suaranya yg menggelegar itu hmm..

"HAEEEE! jangan teriak teriak bisa tidaak!" jawabku tak kalah keras dengannya sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"waah waah, pulang pulang sudah teriak teriak ada apa ini hmm?" kata seorang yeoja yang sangaaaaat ku kenali

"Wookie Eomma!" teriakku histeris ketika eomma dan Wookie eomma keluar dari rumahku. Aku langsung berlari memeluknya. Aku memeluknya dengan perasaan kangen yang teramat sangat

"Hyukkie udah besar ya.." kata Wookie eomma sambil mengelus rambutku lembut

"wah wah.. Wookie aa kau mengambil anakku eo?" kata suara yeoja lain, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah eommaku sendiri.

"Minniemiii eommmaaaaaaaa!" kata Hae sambil turun dari sepedanya (membiarkan sepeda itu ambruk di depan rumah orang) lalu berlari menuju eommaku.

"Minniemi eommaaa~" peluk hae manja

"Waaaah baby fishy eomma juga udah besar eo?" kata eommaku sambil mencium puncak kepala Hae

"Minnie, kau juga mengambil anakku hahah" kata Wookie eomma sambil tetap memelukku

"Hahah... Tidak apakan Wookie?" goda eomma

"eommaaa, Hae nakal! Hae ngebut ngebut di jalan raya!" tuduhku manja ke kedua eommaku dengan memasang muka melas.

"Ooh, Hae pulang bareng ama Hyukkie hmm?" tanya Eomma. Yang ditanya hanya ngangguk manja.

"Hae.. Eomma udah bilang apa hmm ama kamu? Tidak ngebut ngebut di jalan raya kau tau!" kata Wookie eomma sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi salah satu tangannya masih setia di pinggangku.

"Ne eommaa.. Mianhae.." kata Hae sambil memasang muka fishy eyes andalannya ke Wookie eomma.

"Aish, fishy eyesmu tak akan mempan untukku Hae aa!" kata Wookie eomma lagi "Sekarang kau pulang, ganti baju lalu kembali kesini! Minniemi eomma-mu telah memasakkan makanan favoritemu!"

"oh ya?! Asiikk! Gomawo Minniemi eommaaa!" kata Hae kegirangan lalu mencium pipi eommaku

"Haeeeeeee! Ituu eommakuuuuu! Jangan cium cium seenak jidatmuuu! Dasar ikan cucut!" kataku sambil lalu berlari menuju eomma. Lalu memisahkan Hae dengan eommaku.  
Wookie eomma dan Sungmin eomma yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kami yang tidak berubah sampai sekarang..

Hyukkie POV end

Donghae POV

Setelah mendengar titah dari ratu Ryeowook (appa dan aku selalu menggoda eomma dengan sebutan seperti itu. Entah apa alasannya ^^) aku langsung berlari secepat kilat dengan menuntun sepedaku ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung lari ke kamarku yang ada di lantai atas. Aku langsung mengganti pakaian seragamku dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Lalu, aku masuk ke kamar mandi (yang ada di kamarku juga) untuk cuci tangan, kaki dan mukaku. Biar sedikit tampan hahah~

Setelah selesai aku langsung lari kembali ke rumah Hyukkie. Sebelum aku ke rumah Hyukkie, aku mengecheck semua pintu apakah sudah tertutup rapat, apakah gasnya sudah mati atau belum dll. Setelah merasa aman, barulah aku berangkat.

* * *

"Waah, baby Hae ku sudah tampan eo?" kata Minniemi eomma ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah Hyukkie

"Gamsahamnida eomma.. Oh ya, mana Hyukkie?" tanyaku sambil memandang sekeliling

"di atas chaggiya.. Naiklah.. Tidak apa apa. Iya kan Min?" kata eommaku

"iya, naiklah baby hae~" tanggap Minniemi eomma lagi "hmm, oke" kataku lalu berlari menuju kamar Hyukkie yang ada di lantai dua juga. Balkon kamarku dan Hyukkie berhadap hadapan haha. Romantis bukan ?

"Hyukkiee~" kataku sambil nyelonong masuk kamar Hyukkie aja. Ketika ku buka pintunya, ternyata Hyukkie sedang ganti baju! Omo!

"HAEEEEEEEEEEE! KELUAAAARR" teriak Hyukkie dengan muka semerah tomat dan panik luar biasa.

"huaaa eh eh iyaa... Maaf!" kataku lalu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan terburu buru.

"aigo.. Hyukkie.. Neomu yeppeo.." lirihku sambil membulatkan mata ikanku. Mukaku kurasa.. Warnanya sudah berubah menjadi merah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku seperti melihat malaikat yang baru turun dari surga (Hae lebeee -_-)

**BRAAK!**

Pintu kamar Hyukkie terbuka, dan keluarlah yeoja cantik dengan tatapan deathglare yg mematikan kearahku

"Haee... KAU-TIDAK-BOLEH-MASUK-KAMARKU!" bentak Hyukkie kepadaku yang masih duduk di lantai dpan kamar Hyukkie.

"Eh? Kenapa ? Bukannya waktu kecil aku sering masuk kamarmu ya?" tanyaku polos.

"Hae, umur kita sudah 17 tahun ! Kau tau, anak perempuan dan anak laki laki tidak boleh berada di kamar berduaan di saat umur begini tau!" bentak Hyukkie lagi

"Sudah, aku mau turun. Aku mau makan." kata Hyukkie sambil jalan ke arah tangga. Dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya lalu aku berdiri di sampingnya. "apa?" tanya Hyukkie dengan tatapan malas "tunggu aku.." kataku melas "haah~ baiklah, ayo turun!" kata Hyukkie lalu menggenggam tanganku.

* * *

"Uu, uri baby turunnya gandengan tangaan~" goda Minniemi eomma "apasih eomma!" kata Hyukkie lalu melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya. Aku juga tak tinggal diam, aku juga mengikuti jejaknya. Duduk di sebrangnya.

"Waah, anak eomma romantis deeh ~" kata eomma ketika melihat kami duduk berhadap hadapan

"Wookie eomma, jangan menggoda kami terus.." kata Hyukkie sambil menunduk. Sepertinya ia malu. Eh? Malu?

"Hahaha... Tidak papa kan Hyukkie?" kata eomma sambil mendekat ke arah hyukkie lalu membelai rambut panjang indahnya pelan.

"wookie eommaa.." panggil Hyukkie manja "ne chaggiy?" kata eomma lagi. Aku yang sedang makan pisang (sejak kapan Hae makan pisang?) langsung memandang eomma dan Hyukkie

"Hae .. Ikan cucut itu mengambil ciuman pertamakuuu!" kata Hyukkie lalu membenamkan wajahnya di perut eomma karena ia memeluk eomma sambil duduk.

"MWOOOOOOO~?!" teriak Minniemi eomma dan eomma "KIM DONGHAEEEEEEEE" teriakan kedua eomma tercintaku menggelegar ke seluruh arah penjuru rumah

"Nee..." jawabku santai "apa yang kau lakukan dengan anakku hmm?" tanya Minniemi eomma "Aku tidak melakukan apa apa kok. Aku hanya menciumnya.. Itu kebiasaan eommaa.. Itukan kebiasaanku sejak kecil dengan Hyukkie.." kataku alasan.

"Hae baby.. Kau tau umur kalian berapa? Umur kalian 17 tahun sayang.. Kalian harus bisa menjaga attitude kalian.. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa bebas melakukan apa saja seperti dulu.. Arrachi?" kata Minniemi eomma sambil mendekat kearahku dan membawa nasi goreng seafood kesukaanku. "Ne eomma, maafkan Hae.." kataku melas.

Benar.. Apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie dan eommanya.. Kita sudah 17 tahun.. Kita sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu kita kecil..

* * *

Setelah selesai makan, kami berempat mengobrol ringan di meja makan. Dengan formasi, aku di samping Hyukkie, dan di hadapanku ada Eomma dan Minniemi eomma.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari pertamamu hae?" tanya Minniemi eomma dengan lembut "Seru eomma. Aku suka. Apalagi aku satu kelas dengan Hyukkie. Hehe" jawabku sambil meringis. "ooh, baguslah. Kau ikut pengembangan diri apa Hae?" tanya eomma sambil menyuapin Hyukkie sepotong pisang. "dance!" jawabku semangat.

UHUUKKK!

Hyukkie yang duduk di sampingku tiba tiba tersedak sesuatu. "Hyukkie, gwenchana?" tanyaku pelan sembari memberi ia segelas air putih "Kauuuu.. ikut DANCE?" tanya Hyukkie gak santai. "He em. Kenapa emangnya?" tanyaku polos. "Hyukkie itu, ketua klub dance Kirin Art High School.. Ditambah lagi, ia adalah Acenya sayang.." kata Minniemi eomma tenang. "Oh ya? Huaaa uri baby Hyuk daebak!" kata Eomma sambil tersenyum manis kearah Hyukkie.

Aku baru tau, Hyukkie adalah ketua klub dance.. Acenya pula.. Aku sudah tidak mengerti apa apa tentang Hyukkie sekarang.. Aku sudah lama tidak bersamanya.. Dan sekarang aku tiba tiba datang kembali ke kehidupannya.. Bodoh..

"Hae?" panggil Hyukkie pelan "ya?" responku pelan . Hyukkie lalu menggenggam tanganku dan beranjak dari tempat duduk yg semula kami tempati. "Eomma, Hyukk ama Hae mau naik dulu ya.. Gak papa kan eomma?" tanya Hyukkie "Boleh, asal jangan ngapa ngapain ya.." kata Minniemi eomma. "Kajja.. Hae.." kata Hyukkie

* * *

Sekarang aku sudah di kamar Hyukkie. Kamar ini benar benar berubah. Banyak sekali piala piala berjejer rapi di atas rak penyimpanan, koleksi sepatu Hyukkie yang menggunung (Hyukkie memang suka mengoleksi sepatu sejak kecil), seperangkat meja komputer, keyboard, dan masih banyak lainnya yang baru. Hanya wallpaper, dan aroma kamar ini saja yang tidak berubah. Strawberry..

"Hae, ngapain berdiam di situ aja? Sini!" panggil Hyukkie yang sudah ada di balkon kamarnya. Sebelum aku melangkah kesana, aku menutup pintu kamar, lalu berjalan kesana.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak seperti ini.." kata Hyukkie sambil menatapku sekilas. "iya.." jawabku kalem setelah berdiri di samping Hyukkie. "kau tambah tinggi ya sekarang Fishy.." tambahnya lagi sambil menghadap ke arahku. "kau tambah cantik monkey.." jawabku sambil menghadap ia juga. Aku menatap Hyukkie dari atas sampai bawah. Yeoja ini.. Benar benar berubah.. Dan membuatku.. Ehm.. Tergoda?

"apa?" tanya Hyukkie . Aku diam saja. Aku hanya menatap intens mata hazelnut sipitnya. Lalu mendekat kearahnya, meraih pinggang rampingnya lalu kupeluk erat yeoja ini. Kepalaku kubenamkan di leher jenjangnya, membuat kepalaku tertutup dengan rambut panjang cokelatnya. Baunya enak.. Strawberry..

"Hae, gwenchana?" tanya Hyukkie lembut sembari mengelus rambut hitamku. "eungh, gwenchana Monkey.." jawabku sambil mempererat pelukanku dipinggang rampingnya. Aku tak mau pisah lagi dengannya.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo Hae.." kata Hyukkie lirih sambil terus mengelus rambutku.

"Na do bogoshipo Hyukkie.. Mianhae aku telah meninggalkan dirimu lama sekali.." kataku sambil tetap di lehernya. "gwenchana.. Yang penting kau sudah ada di sampingku kan?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Saranghae Hyukkie.." kataku lagi.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Karena penasaran, aku mengangkat wajahku dari lehernya. "Hyukkie? Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran "Kau.. Mengucapkan apa?" tanya Hyukkie sedikit tak percaya.  
"Saranghaeyo.. Wae?" tanyaku. Aku benar benar menyukai yeoja.. Salah.. Menyayangi.. Salah.. Mencintai yeoja ini sejak kecil. Tapi sepertinya Hyukkie tidak tau..

"Na do saranghae Hae.. Sebagai sahabat.." kata Hyukkie lalu memamerkan gummy smilenya.

Sahabat? Apakah hanya itu yang pikir Hyukkie? Sudahlah.. Tidak apa.. Yang penting aku sudah ada di sampingnya, untuk melindunginya..

"Ngomong-ngomong aku gak papa masuk ke kamarmu? Tadi kan kau marah ketika aku masuk ke kamarmu.." aku menatap mata Hazelnutnya, lalu ia tersenyum "maaf, tadi aku emosi sih.. Hehe. Habis nya Hae asal masuk gitu.. Gak pake ketuk dulu.. Maafin Hyukkie yaa~" rajuknya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk lalu membenamkan kepalaku lagi di lehernya dan menghirup feromonnya,

"iya.. Gak papa kok.."

Donghae POV end

_to be continue ~_

_LANJUTKAN ?_ atau tidak ? huaaaahh ~ ini hanya FF lama saya yang mendekam di notes iphone :( habisnya aku gak yakin publish (tapitetappublish) OMG ._.

Review ya teman-teman :)) KRITIK, SARAN, KOMENTAR, SAYA TERIMA XD huehehehehe asal jangan bash aja ya ~


	2. Chapter 2

Say My Name! -2

Cast : HaeHyuk  
And other support cast

Warning : Hyukkie Genderswitch! Typo, NC *nyerempet*, alur kecepeten :p

Genre: Romance, Friendship, NC-17

Lenght: Chapter

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Hae masuk Kirin art High school, dan ini adalah H-4 bagi Hyukkie dan team dancenya.

Sekarang Hyukkie dan Hae sedang berada di ruang Dance, Hyukkie sedang menari di depan kaca bersama teamnya, dan Donghae sedang duduk di pinggir. Menatap tubuh Yeoja cantik yang selalu terbayang di pikirannya selama 10 tahun.

Plok plok plok..

"Nee, sarangtaa.. Latihan hari ini cukup.. Kita akan latihan kembali besok , disini dengan waktu dan durasi yang sama. Got it?" kata Hyukkie ceria. "neee... " jawab mereka yg ada di team Hyukkie kompak.

"Ah, Sunbae.." kata seorang namja cantik mendatangi Hyukkie setelah bubar. "ne Taemin aa? Ada apa?" tanya Hyukkie sambil tersenyum dan mengelap keringat yang keluar.

"hmm, Taemin mau tanya, gerakan dance yang bagian kayak gini (menirukan dance yg tadi) itu gmana ya sunbae? Aku bingung.." kata Taemin.

"ooh? Itu gampang.. Gini, coba kamu kayak gini.." kaya Hyukkie menirukan dance yg tadi tapi di buat slow motion. Donghae yang melihat di pinggir hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Hyukkie.

_~ 5 menit kemudian ~_

"Huaa ternyata begitu ! Terima kasih Sunbaeee!" kata Taemin sambil bungkuk 90 derajat. "ne.. Sampai rumah, istirahatlah arrachi?" pinta Hyukkie. "Hmm! Pay pay Sunbaee" angguk Taemin lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan dance, meninggalkan Hae dan Hyukkie berduaan.

"Huaa capek" keluh Hyukkie sembari duduk dan meluruskan kakinya di samping Hae. Ia memukul mukul pelan kaki panjang dan rampingnya. Hae yang melihatnya langsung mengambil alih, "sini, aku pijetin,," tawar Hae. Yang ditawari hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah benar benar capek.

"Kau hebat Hyukkie" puji Donghae dan membuat Hyukkie tersenyum manis "Jinjja? Gomawo.." kata Hyukkie pelan "sudah Hae, cukup,, terimakasih eo?" kata Hyukkie setelah merasa kakinya sudah tidak kenapa kenapa. Hae langsung beranjak dari kaki Hyukkie dan duduk disampingnya, seperti tadi.

Hyukkie langsung menaruh kepalanya di bahu Donghae setelah tau bahwa Donghae sudah merasa nyaman duduk.

"capek hmm?" tanya Hae sambil menggenggam tangan Hyukkie, dan mencium puncak kepala Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Rasa kantuk dan lelah menerpa yeoja cantik itu. Ditambah lagi..

"Nan geudaemanui oppa .." nyanyi Donghae pelan. Bukankah itu kebiasaan Hyukkie dan Donghae ketika waktu kecil?

Hyukkie yang sudah tidak kuat, tidur di bahu Donghae sambil tersenyum. Dan donghae pun, tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Ketika sudah selesai menyanyi, Donghae baru sadar kalau Hyukkie tertidur di bahunya. "Aigo.. Ternyata.. Yeoja ini tidak berubah eo?" kata Hae heran. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lalu ..

**_CHUU~_**

Hae mencium bibir mungil milik Hyukkie lalu menggendongnya di punggung untuk ia bawa pulang kerumah..

* * *

Hyukkie POV

"Dimana aku? "

Itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali kuucapkan.  
Aku melihat langit langit kamar ini.. Oh, ini kamarku..

Ha? Kamarku?

Aku langsung duduk di atas kasurku. Mengamati jam yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping kasurku.

07.00 PM KST

"sejak kapan aku disini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Ckreek..

Suara pintu kamarku terbuka, dan masuklah namja yang amat sangat aku kenal..

"anak appa sudah bangun eo ternyata?" kata appa sambil berjalan kearahku lalu duduk di sampingku.

"hmm.." kataku sambil mengucek mataku dengan imut (omoooo~ o.O). Appa yang ada disampingku mengelus rambut cokelat panjangku perlahan. "Hae menggendongmu tadi.. Katanya kau kelelahan saat dance tadi.. Tidak biasanya kau kelelahan seperti ini Hyukkie.." ucap appa heran.

Benar.. Aku juga heran, kenapa aku cepat kelelahan ya?

"hmm, mungkin tadi aku terlalu bersemangat appa.. Sudah H-4 kan .." jelasku "hmm, mungkin juga ya.. Ya sudah, kau mandi, ganti baju, lalu appa dan umma tunggu di bwah ne? Yesung appa dan Wookie eomma serta Hae akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita. Arrachi?" kata appa panjang lebar lalu mencium hidungku "uuh appa, aku udah besar taauu~" ucapku malu. "bagi appa, kau akan selalu menjadi baby Hyukkie dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun ~" tambah appa lagi. "Sudah mandi sana!" pintanya. Aku hanya mengangguk cepat dan semenit kemudian aku sudah masuk kamar mandi.

~ skip time ~

Ini sudah saatnya makan malam. Aku sekarang sedang membantu eomma masak di dapur ketika bel rumah terdengar.

Ting toong .. ~

"Hyukkie chaggiy, bukakan pintu ne?" pinta eomma.  
"Hmm, oke oke.." kataku sambil berlari menuju pintu.

Krieek.. Pintu ku buka dan ku lihat ada 2 namja dan 1 yeoja berdiri di luar sana.

"ah, annyeong Hyukkie.." kata Wookie eomma. "Annyeong eomma, annyeong appa, ayo masuk .. Eomma sedang masak di dapur.." kataku sambil tersenyum. Yesung appa dan Wookie eomma masuk, lalu muncul lah namja tampan berkemeja kotak kotak dan celana Jeans serta sepatu sneakers yang sepadan. Membuat dirinya yang sangat tampan menjadi LEBIH tampan.

"Kau tak menyapaku hmm?" tanya namja itu. "Ya! Kau ini, emang kau mau ke pesta apa?" ucapku seraya menutup pintu depan. "hmm, ini termasuk pesta kan?" godanya "ini hanya makan malam biasa babbo!" ejekku lalu meninggalkannya. Eeh, baru mau pergi udah di tahan.

"sudah kembali energimu itu eo?" godanya sambil menahan tanganku

"Sudahlah!" jawabku dingin. Dia malah tertawa. "ya iyalah! Siapa dulu yang gendong..." katanya lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan mencium pipiku "Donghae~~" katanya lalu kabur.

"HAEEEEEEEEEE!" teriakku dan membuat rumah gempar.

* * *

"Hae, bagaimana nasi gorengnya hmm?" tanya eomma pada Hae sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Hmm! Mashitaa eomma!" kata Hae dengan ekspresi anak kecil. "kau ini terlalu memanjakan Hae, Minnie.. Anakmu sendiri malah tidak kau manjakan! Bagaimana sih?" goda Yesung appa. "hehe, Hae imut sekali soalnya.." kata eomma sambil nyengir

"Jadi, aku tidak imut eo mma?" tanyaku tidak terima sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilku. "kau imut Hyukkiee.. Sangat imuut.." kata Wookie eomma dan Appa, Yesung appa juga mengangguk setuju. "Haha, aku menang," kataku tak mau kalah "hmm, iya iya.. Anak eomma emang paling imuuut deeehh~" kata eomma pada akhirnya dan mendekatiku, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku dengan sayang. "makan yang banyak ya sayang.. Eomma masakan sup hangat dan kimchi ini khusus untuk Baby Hyukkie.. Oke?" kata Eomma. Aku mengangguk.

"Minnie-ah, duduklah sini.." kata appa sambil menarikkan kursi untuk eomma. Dan Eomma duduk disamping appa dan aku.

"Bagaimana dengan usahamu Yesung aa?" tanya appa memulai pembicaraan "hmm, baik baik saja, akhir akhir ini banyak sekali yang membeli saham perusahaanku." kata Yesung appa sambil tersenyum.

Yesung appa adalah pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Seoul. Dan sekarang malah sudah mendunia. Sedangkan Wookie eomma adalah pemilik butik terkenal di Seoul juga. Desain dari baju baju di butik Wookie eomma bagus bagus deeh pokoknya..

"baguslah kalau begitu Yesung aa.." kata appa sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Hyukkie? Hae?" tanya appa pada kami berdua.

"aku sih baik baik saja.." kataku cuek sambil menyendokkan sup kesukaanku ke dalam mulut.

"aku juga baik baik kok Kyu appa.." kata Hae sambil tersenyum. "bagaimana dengan klub dancemu Hae ?" tanya eomma "aku suka, menyenangkan Minnie eomma, ketuanya baik. Sangat baik." kata Hae sambil melirik ke arahku, aku yang tau dia melirik ke arahku, langsung ku abaikan saja.

"bukannya ketua Klub Dance itu Hyukkie ya?" tanya Wookie eomma. "iya eomma, Hyukkie ketuanya. Makanya Hae bilang ketuanya baik.." jelasnya sambil nyengir ikan

"Minnie eomma, Nasi gorengnya habis! Gomawo! Ini enak sekali" kata Hae sambil mengelus perutnya yang ia anggap buncit (padahal kan sixpack bangeet oppaa o.O) "Hae, bantu Minnie eomma sana! Dicuci piringnya!" goda Wookie eomma. Hae langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku yang mendengar dan melihat sontak saja terkekeh pelan "Hahahahahahahaha cuci sonoo piringnyaaaa!" gelakku setelah menelan makananku.

"Hyukkie! Ah ya ampun anak ini, Hae tidak usah di dengarkan ne? Biar Minnie eomma nanti yang cuci" kata Eomma sambil tersenyum "hmm, gomawo eomma.." kata Hae tersenyum kembali "chaggiyaaa... Enak sekaliii gomawo.." kata appa manja lalu merangkul eomma "hmm.. Kau ini Kyu.."

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya Minnie, aku sangat menyukainya. Gomawo ne.." kata Yesung appa sambil tersenyum juga. "Aku bantu beres beres ya.." tawar Wookie eomma. "Yesung aa, ayo kita ngobrol di halaman belakang" ajak appa.

Dan setelah itu, tinggalah aku, dan namja ikan ini berduaan di meja makan.

"kau tak ngantuk Hyukkie?" tanya Hae memecah keheningan diantara kami

Hyukkie POV end

"Kau tak mengantuk Hyukkie?" tanya Hae memecah keheningan. Yang ditanyai malah memandang aneh sang penanya. "kenapa kau bertanya begitu ee?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "habis tadi kau kecapekan sekali bukan?" balas Hae "aku tidak apa apa Hae. Sungguh.." kataku sambil membentuk huruf V di jariku. "Bener?" tanya Hae khawatir "Aigo Hae.. Sejak kapan kau jadi khawatiran begini hmm ?" "sejak aku bertemu denganmu lagi.." jawab Hae polos. Hyukkie yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.  
"aku mau ke kamar.." ucap Hyukkie setelah sadar lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya

"ikutt..." Tambah Hae sambil mengekor di belakangnya.

* * *

Bintang bintang sangat indah malam ini. Membuat kedua insan yang memandangnya terkagum kagum atas ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Agung

"Hae, bintangnya indah ne?" kata Hyukkie sambil memandang bintang dari balkon kamarnya bersama Donghae

"Hmm.. Hyukkie tidak berubah ya.. Masih tetap suka dengan bintang.." kata Hae tersenyum dan menengok ke arah Hyukkie. "iyalah.. Hehe.. Bintang kan indah Hae.." jawab Hyukkie mantap sambil terus menatap ke langit

"dulu Hae selalu bilang.. Hae bakal ambilin bintang buat Hyukkie kalau udah besar.. Nah, sekarangkan Hae udah besar.. Aku ambilin bintang dong.. Hae kan sudah janji ama Hyukkie.." ucapnya dengan suara di melas melaskan dan menghadap ke Hae dengan wajah Puppyface-nya. Hae yang melihat muka Hyukkie jadi malu sendiri. Pasalnya, Hyukkie imut sekali ..

"eh? Kapan aku bilang kayak gitu?" tanya Hae polos "waktu keeciill.. Hae dah janji kan ama Hyukkie.." kata Hyukkie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat orang yang di depannya susah meneguk salivanya sendiri "kamu itu, masih aja percaya dengan omongan kita waktu kecil Hyukkie.." acuh Hae "Hae.." ucap Hyukkie dengan nada kecewa "tapi kan Hae udah janji sama Hyukkie.." lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar "bintaaang... Hyukkie mauu bintaang.." manja Hyukkie sambil duduk di lantai dan memeluk lututnya. "Hae pembohong! Janji adalah janji tauu!" teriak Hyukkie lalu membelakangi Hae. Dengan tetap memeluk lututnya.

"ne ne Hyukkie! Kau itu yaa.. Menggemaskan sekali eo?" ucap Hae pada akhirnya karena tak tahan melihat Hyukkie berkelakuan seperti itu "Hae bakal nepatin janji Hae kok.. Jangan ngambek ya?" rayu Hae. Hyukkie langsung membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Hae. Dengan tetap memeluk lututnya (ya ampuun Nyuuk oppaa~) "yaksok?" ucap Hyukkie sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hae. Dan Hae langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Hyukkie "Yaksok! Tapi ada syaratnya.." tahan Donghae "katakan padaku ikan.." pinta Hyukkie "kau harus berusaha untuk lomba itu ne? Buktikan kalau kau adalah yang paling TERHEBAT! oke?" pinta Hae lalu mencium hidung Hyukkie, membuat si empunya menjadi merah. "hmm, yaksok Hae!" sambut Hyukkie dengan senyum lebar.

Tok tok .. Pintu kamar Hyukkie di ketuk. Lalu, munculah dua orang yeoja dengan tersenyum hangat memandang kedua aeginya masih tetap akur seperti dulu. "Hae, ayo pulang.. Sudah malam.." ajak Wookie kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"ne eomma, tapi biarkan Hae menidurkan Hyukkie dulu ne? Hyukkie kalau tidak dinyanyikan kan tidak bakal bisa tidur" goda Hae "Hae! Aku baik baik saja tau! Sudaaah sana sana pulaang." usir Hyukkie. Sifat dinginnya keluar lagi dan sangat berbeda dengan tadi.

"iya iyaa.. Hyukkie galak sekalii.." kata Hae lalu mencium bibir Hyukkie. Membuat si empunya dan kedua eomma mereka terkaget kaget melihat tingkah uri Fishie.

"HAAAAAEEEEEE!" teriak Hyukkie dengan muka merah.

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang heboh bagi keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho.

to be continue~

Lanjutkah ? Delete kah?

menurutku ini part yang aneh.. (tapinekatpublish) tep review yaw :3 hahaha :D *alay (?)*

Oh ya, sampek lupaa :D balas review duluu ~ :

1. mir.0711 : yaaa :D lha enaknya mau sebagai apa ? wkwkwkwk lihat saja kelanjutannya :* hehe makasih udah review, dan ini udah lanjut :D

2. AnggiHaeHyukELF : Ini udah lanjut sist :* makasih yaa :D

3. leechoi2711 : ini udah keluar lanjutannya. selamat menikmati :D keep review :D

4. Scarlet jewELFishy : Iya nih, habis upload yang eunhae/HyukHae sedikit gak laku :( padahal keren HyukHae :') ini udah lanjut :D gomawo :*

5. anchofishy : Waaaahh lihat saja kelanjutannya.. hahaha makasih udah review :*


	3. Chapter 3

Say My Name! -3

Cast : HaeHyuk  
And other support cast

Warning : Hyukkie Genderswitch! Typo, NC *nyerempet*, alur kecepeten :p

Genre: Romance, Friendship, NC-17

Lenght: Chapter

* * *

Sekarang sudah H-2 untuk lomba dance yang bertingkat nasional itu.

Team dari Kirin Art High School semakin memperketat jadwal latian mereka. Bahkan, mereka ber-5 (yang terdiri dari Hyukkie, Taemin dan 3 orang terpilih) saja pulang jam 9 malam.  
Dan itu membuat Hyukkie sukses kena marah appanya, eommanya, Wookie eomma dan Yesung appa.

"haaahh~" desah Hyukkie sembari menutup buku Fisikanya. "kenapa?" tanya Hae yang duduk di sampingnya "aniy.. Aku cuma pusing Hae.. Aku mau tidur sebentar.. Semalam aku begadang untuk belajar dan aku tidak bisa tidur.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Hae lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kemudian ia menutup mata.

"bangunkan aku kalau songsaenim selanjutnya datang.." imbuhnya dengan mata tertutup.

Donghae POV

Apa? Jadi Hyukkie semalam tidak bisa tidur? Apa ia kepikiran dengan lomba dancenya ya? Aigoo Hyukkie, sudah dimarain 2 jam penuh sama eomma dan appa, masih tetep aja belajar.. Benar benar deh..

Aku mengelus rambut cokelatnya dengan lembut agar ia tidak terbangun. Kemudian aku mengelus pipi tirusnya pelan.

"haah~ haah~" nafas Hyukkie seperti tersenggal senggal. "Hyukkie? Gwenchana?" tanyaku pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Ia tetap tidak bergeming.  
Kupanggil ia sekali lagi "Hyukkie, nan gwench- omooo~" seruku setelah memegang dahi Hyukkie. Badannya panas. Sangat panas.

"Hyukkie.. Bertahanlah.." ucapku kalang kabut. "eotthokke?" lirihku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan jalan keluarku.

Aku langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyukkie dengan bridal style. Aku tidak peduli dengan berpasang pasang mata menatapku yang sedang menggendong Hyukkie ke arah UKS dengan gaya begini.

Sesekali aku mendengar para namja menggeram pelan, dan para yeoja yang berbisik satu sama lain.

Aku tau Hyukkie adalah primadona sekolah, ya jadi wajarlah ya..

Sesampainya di UKS, Park Inyoung songsaenim-guru uks, langsung menghampiriku yang menggendong Hyukkie

"aigoo~ ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya panik sambil membantuku membukakan gorden pembatas tiap ranjang di UKS ini.

"mollayo songsaenim.. Badannya panas sekali.." ucapku panik sambil merebahkan badan ramping Hyukkie. Sesekali Hyukkie bernafas tersenggal senggal dan mengeluarkan keringat.

"biar Songsaenim periksa uhm..-" "Kim Donghae songsaenim, mianhae.. Aku anak baru di sini.." jelasku ketika beliau berusaha menyebut namaku "baiklah Donghae, tunggu di luar sebentar ya?"

~5 menit kemudian~

"Kim Donghae?" panggil Park Songsaenim "ne?" jawabku sambil masuk ke arah UKS "Hyukkie tidak apa apa kok.. Dia hanya demam.." katanya sambil tersenyum "oh.. Syukurlah.." ucapku sambil mengelus dadaku "kau tidak kembali ke kelas Donghae? Bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.." kata Park Songsaenim "Jenguklah Hyukkie ketika pulang nanti. Biarkan dia istirahat terlebih dahulu. Arra?" pintanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lalu kembali ke kelas..

"Songsaenim?! Mana Hyukkie?!" teriakku ketika aku tidak mendapati Hyukkie di UKS ketika jam pulang sekolah.

"lho? Emang tidak ada?" jawabnya sambil membalikkan pertanyaan itu kepadaku "iya songsaenim?! Dimana Hyukkie?!"

Donghae POV end

_~meanwhile~_

Hyukkie POV

Uuh, aku tadi terbangun dari tidurku dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di atas kasur UKS. "donghae.." lirihku pelan sambil menyentuh dahiku. Ternyata aku demam. "hah, cuma demam sedikit.. Tidak papa" kataku pada diri sendiri. Kemudian aku turun dari kasurku, kemudian membuka tirai pembatas dan tidak mendapati siapapun di UKS

"songsaenim?" panggilku pelan. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Aku mengangkat bahuku lalu berjalan menuju ruang dance tempat aku latihan biasanya. "Aku harus latihan.." tekadku pada diri sendiri.

Hyukkie POV end

Donghae POV

Aku menyusuri lorong lorong yang sudah mulai sepi dari murid murid Kirin. Walaupun masih ada beberapa murid. Mataku terus mencari kemana mana, mencari yeoja yang benar benar aku sayangi.

"Hyukkie.. where are you.." lirihku putus asa. Ketika aku melewati ruang Dance kelas 2-A, aku mendengar lagu dance milik team Hyukkie. Langsung saja aku menengok ke dalam ruangan, dan aku mendapati Hyukkie -dengan wajah pucatnya- berlatih dance sendirian.

"Ya! Cho HyukJae !" teriakku sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu "Ha-haee?" katanya tak percaya "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut Hyukkie sambil memandangku ketakutan. Mukanya yang pucat tambah pucat.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini eo?" ujarku sambil mendekat ke arah Hyukkie untuk memeluknya. Membenamkan wajah manis yeoja itu ke dadaku.

"Mianhae.." lirihnya. Nyaris tak terdengar "kau ingin membuatku mati berdiri eo? Pertandingan tinggal sebentar lagi, kau tau?" , Hyukkie mengangguk. Pasti ia merasa sangat bersalah. "Kau ini, gila atau apa sih?" ucapku sedikit ketus, membuat yeoja yang sedang kupeluk ini memandangku dengan amat bersalah

"Hyukkie cuma pingin jadi leader yang baik kok... Hyukkie kan mau menangin lomba..Hyukkie mau nunjukin ke Hae kalau Hyukkie yang terhebat.." ucapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Listen Hyukkie, bukan begini caranya.. Kamu sakit, tapi masih nekat latihan. Harusnya kau istirahat. Mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan. Bukan seperti ini!"

Yeoja itu menatap wajahku lekat lekat lalu menundukkan wajahnya, "ne Hae.. Hyukkie salah.. Mianhae.." "permintaan maaf diterima, sekarang ayo pulang.." jawabku sambil mengelus muka Hyukkie yang masih panas. Yeoja ini, benar benar deh..

Donghae POV end

Hae menggendong Hyukkie di punggungnya untuk menuju kerumahnya. Tas Hyukkie ia bawa di salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tasnya ia taruh di depan dadanya.

"Hyukkie, sudah sampai.." ujar Donghae ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar rumah Hyukkie. Namun tidak ada jawaban, karena penasaran Donghae menengok kearah wajah Hyukkie

DEEGG~

Seketika itu jantung Hae berdegup dengan tidak normalnya. Muka Hyukkie sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sudah begitu, muka Hyukkie yang sedang tidur sangatlah manis.

"aigo~ ternyata yeoja ini tidur.." ucap Donghae lalu membuka pintu pagar rumah Hyukkie dengan susah payah. Setelah masuk pekarangannya, Donghae langsung menuju kearah pintu depan, lalu menekan belnya beberapa kali.

Krieeekk~

"Aigoo! Donghae! Ada apa dengan Hyukkie?" panik seorang yeoja manis yang tidak lain adalah umma Hyukkie ketika melihat aeginya berwajah pucat. "aah, Hyukkie demam Minnie eomma.." ujar Hae sambil melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Minnie setelah menutup pintu, langsung membantu Donghae yang sedang menggendong Hyukkie ke kamarnya yang ada di atas. Sesampainya di atas, Minnie membukakan pintu kamar Hyukkie, lalu Hae merebahkan Hyukkie dan menyelimuti yeoja itu dengan benar.

"Gamsahamnida Donghae.." ujar Minnie sambil mengelus rambut cokelat pekat Donghae dengan lembut "ne eomma, Hae kan sudah janji bakal jaga Hyukkie dengan sekuat tenaga Hae.." balasnya sambil tersenyum lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Hyukkie. Memandang yeoja yang sedang tidur ini dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang

"kau boleh menginap disini malam ini Donghae.." Donghae yang kaget akan ucapan Minnie eomma langsung memandang wajah yeoja yang umurnya sudah berkepala 3 itu dengan tatapan fishy-nya "Jinjja eomma? Boleh?" tanya Donghae semangat. "ne, lagipula besok minggu kan? Tidak apa apalah Hae menginap disini? Lagipula eomma harus pergi menemani Kyu appa untuk ke Gwangju sekarang.." ucap Minnie penuh penyesalan. "sekarang tingal tunggu Kyu appa pulang saja, lalu eomma akan berangkat. Kau bisa jaga aegi eomma kan Hae?" harap Minnie kepada namja manis di depannya. "eomma akan bilang pada Wookie, jadi tak usah khawatir.." tambahnya. Donghae -yang penuh dengan kesenangan- langsung memeluk Minnie eomma dengan erat "uuu gomawo eomma.. Hae janji bakal jaga Hyukkie semampu Hae!" ujarnya sambil memeluk Minnie lalu berakhir dengan kecupan hangat di pipi sang eomma "uu aegi eomma yang cakep ini benar benar deh. Nah, sekarang pulanglah, ganti baju dan mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk menginap disini. Eotthe?" saran Minnie dan dianggapi Hae dengan senyuman terlebarnya. "uhm! Hae pulang dulu ne eomma?" pamitnya "ne,, nanti eomma akan menjemputmu. 15 menit lagi"

* * *

Donghae POV

"gomawo Wookie.." ujar Minnie eomma yang sudah selesai meminta izin kepada eommaku dibawah. Aku -yang sudah ganti baju dan membawa perlengkapanku- langsung mendekati kedua eommaku dan disambut dengan senyum hangat mereka berdua "ready Hae?" tanya Minnie eomma "ehm!" anggukku "Minnie-aah, hati hati ne ke Gwangju-nya.." ujar eomma kepada sahabatnya "hehe, gamsahamnida Wookie-aah, kau juga ne?" balas Minnie eomma "he? Kau juga? Eomma mau kemana sama appa?" tanyaku penasaran setelah mendengar Minnie eomma berkata begitu "eh, iya ya, eomma belum bilang ama aegi eomma. Eomma mau ke Busan sayang, appa harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan disana. Kau akan kutitipkan pada Minnie eomma selam 4 hari. Gwenchana?" jelas eomma "tapi, bukannya Minnie eomma mau ke Gwangju?" "hanya semalam sayang.." jawab Minnie eomma sambil tersenyum "Kunci akan ku taruh ditempat biasa ne? Atau kau ambil seluruh kebutuhanmu sekarang saja? Jadi kau tak bolak balik Hae.." saran eomma "baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar ne Minnie eomma? Hae mau masukin beberapa barang yang kurang" jawabku "ne, tapi buruan ya sayang.. Hyukkie dirumah sendiri, Kyu appa belum pulang.." balasnya. Lalu aku berlari ke kamarku yang ada di atas untuk memasukkan beberapa barang untuk 4 hari kedepan.

* * *

Sekarang aku sudah di kamar Hyukkie, mengompres dirinya agar panasnya turun. Minnie eomma dan Kyu appa sudah berangkat 15 menit yang lalu. Eomma dan appaku juga.

Kutatap yeoja cantik di hadapanku saat ini. Mukanya pucat, nafasnya tak teratur, sesekali mengigaukan kata 'eomma'.. hh, aku tak tega. Ku elus kepala Hyukkie dengan penuh sayang, berharap elusan ini dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang sedang ia alami.

"hh.. Eomma.." igau Hyukkie, ia bergerak gelisah dan sesekali keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. "sst, tenanglah Hyukkie.." bisikku menenangkannya. "Ha...eeh.. Ngh.." desahnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum manik mata kami bertemu "gwenchana Hyukkie?" tanyaku khawatir, dia mengangguk "mma.. Mana.. Eomm..mma.." lirihnya. "Minnie eomma sedang pergi dengan Kyu appa.. Besok pagi akan pulang.. Gwenchana jaggiya?" jelasku. Hyukkie mengangguk lagi. Ku elus lagi rambut cokelatnya yang sekarang sudah basah oleh keringatnya.

"Ha...ee..~" Hyukkie memanggilku dengan suara paraunya, "ne Hyukkie.. Ada yang kau butuhkan eo?" tanyaku lembut. Hyukkie menggeleng lalu menggenggam tanganku yang satunya (karena yang satunya masih ada di kepala Hyukkie) dengan erat "peluk aku Hae.. Hyukkie gak bisa bobok.." tuturnya sambil memandangku sayu. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak keberatan kalau aku sakit, yang penting Hyukkie sembuh.

Hyukkie bangun lalu duduk di kasurnya dan menggeser badannya di kasur king sizenya. Aku pun naik ke sampingnya lalu merebahkan diriku. Kurentangkan tangan kananku dan Hyukkie tidur diatasnya. Menjadikan tangan kananku sebagai bantalnya. Ia tidur menyamping, menghadap kearahku, kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Tangan kiriku yang bebas memeluk pinggang Hyukkie yang ramping itu dan mempererat pelukanku (tentu saja saat itu aku sudah menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua)

"Hae.. Nyanyi dong buat Hyukkie.." pintanya sambil mengelus dadaku lembut. Seperti seorang istri yang meminta sesuatu kepada suaminya. Aku mengecup dahi Hyukkie lembut kemudian mulai bernyanyi,

"Jageun Maeum Moa Keun Him Dwaedeut..  
Urin Hanaran Geoseul Mitgo Isseoyo.." aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara merduku.

Setelah laguku selesai, aku melirik Hyukkie yang sekarang sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia tidak lagi mengigau dan nafasnya sudah teratur.

"Good Night my diamond.. I hope you sleep well this night.. I Love You.. Get well soon.." aku mengecup puncak kepalanya, mempererat pelukanku, lalu menyusulnya ke alam mimpi..

Donghae POV end

~Paginya~

Hyukkie POV

Matahari pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah. Sinar sinar mentarinya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku dan membuatku terbangun karena silau.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, lalu ku kerjap kerjapkan untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mataku. Setelah terbiasa, aku langsung membulatkan mataku dengan sempurna. Pasalnya, namja tampan favoriteku (baca: Donghae) masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka (memperlihatkan sedikit gigi putihnya) dan tangan yang memeluk pinggangku.

Aku tersenyum memandang namja ini. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku pagi ini, aku mencium bibirnya lembut, mencium bibir manis yang telah merebut ciuman pertamaku.

Aku menciumnya cukup lama. Kemudian ku lepas perlahan agar ia tidak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Aku mengelus pipinya pelan, menatap garis wajah seorang Lee Donghae yang sekarang menurutku sangat tampan..

Aku kembali mengecup bibirnya pelan sebelum aku bangun dan beranjak dari kasurku. Aku merasa segar kembali.. Aku meraba keningku, "hmm.. Sudah tidak panas" lirihku.  
Aku menyingkirkan tangan Hae yang memeluk pinggangku dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum ke kamar mandi, aku membenarkan selimut Donghae dan mengecupnya lagi "Aku mandi dulu ya Donghae.." bisikku pelan

* * *

Seteleh selesai mandi, aku keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja putih bekas appaku (appa memberikan padaku karena ia tidak suka modelnya), hotpants, dan mengalungkan handuk yang aku gunakan tadi untuk mengeringkan rambutku.

Kini, Donghae telah terbangun dari alam mimpinya, dan sedang duduk di kasur sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.  
"Pagi tuan Kim.. Sudah puas belum tidurnya ?" godaku sambil mencubit pipi Hae. Hae meringis kesakitan lalu ku lepas "uu, Hyukkie.. Tatiit tau..." ucap Hae sambil mengelus elus bekas cubitanku tadi "hehe.. Maaf.." balasku innoncent.

"Hyukkie sudah sembuh? Udah gak pusing? Panas?" Hae meraba keningku sambil memberi banyak pertanyaan kepadaku. Aku menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari keningku lalu mengecup bibir Donghae pelan agar namja ikan ini berhenti menanyaiku

"i'm fine Donghae.. Gomawo ne?" ucapku setelah melepas kecupan mesraku dari bibir Donghae. Membuat si empunya bibir merah padam. Aku terkikik pelan

"Ne.. Cheonmawoyo Hyukkie.." Hae tersenyum lalu memelukku erat dengan manja. Menaruh kepalanya di dadaku sambil mendengkur pelan (posisiku dan Hae sedang duduk. Jadi, bayangin aja ya aku sama Donghae gimana hahaha *Donghae : bilang aja Author males!*)

"Ya! Kim Donghae! Banguuunn!"

* * *

Dan sekarang aku sudah ada di dapur bersama Hae (ia sudah mandi karena kuseret) yang masih terkantuk kantuk di meja makan. Neomu kyeopta~

"Hyukkiie~~" Hae memanggil namaku dengan suara childishnya

"Ne.. Waeyo ?" tanyaku yang sedang membuat sarapan tanpa melihat wajahnya.  
Tiba tiba ada dua lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangku dan seseorang yang mencium tengkuk belakangku

"nyaaw~ Hyukkie ternyata membuatku bergairah eo.." ucap seseorang itu, yang ternyata Donghae.

"Hae! Apaan sih kau ini!" aku mencubit lengan Hae yang masih bertengger di pinggangku. Tapi Hae tidak bergeming. Tetap saja membackhugku dengan manja.

"biarkan aku seperti ini.." ucapnya lirih, sambil membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku

"baiklah, tapi maaf ya kalau aku banyak gerak. Aku kan sedang membuat sarapan.." ucapku sambil berblushing ria. Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata Hae semakin romantis saja..

"kau tau.. Kita seperti sepasang pengantin baru.." godanya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Mukaku tambah merah padam dan jantungku berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal.

"aku ingin kita suatu hari menjadi pasangan suami istri beneran Hyukkie.." tambahnya manja.

Membuat otakku sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih dan membuatku lupa akan roti yang aku panggang.

"Hyukkiee ~~ ini bau apa?" tanya hae sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leherku. Membuatku sadar bahwa rotiku gosong!

"hueee ROTIKUU!" aku berteriak panik, dan Hae dengan cekatan melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke arah kompor. Mematikan kompor yang sudah menghasilkan bau gosong itu dan mengangkat dua roti (yang harusnya masing masing akan menjadi milikku dan Hae) yang sekarang sudah menjadi cokelat kehitaman.

"Hahaha Hyukkie gak bisa masaaak hahaha!" Hae hanya mengejekku habis habisan dan membuatku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Dasar ikan cucut! Ini kan semua gara gara kamu! Huh!" bentakku lalu menggeser Hae dari depan kompor.

Aigo~ gimana ini..

Hyukkie POV end

Donghae POV

ku lihat muka Hyukkie sudah hampir menangis karena dua roti yang ia panggang gosong. Aku langsung menggeser badannya yang setelah mematikan kompor, tidak bergeming sama sekali di depan kompor itu.

"biar aku yang memasak ne.. Duduklah dengan tenang.." pintaku sambil mengecup keningnya pelan lalu menuntun ia ke meja makan.  
Ku tarik salah satu kursi agar Hyukkie dapat duduk kemudian aku mulai memasak.

Aku memasak telur mata sapi , dua tangkup roti , sosis ayam , dan membuatkan segelas susu strawberry untuk Hyukkie dan susu cokelat untukku.

"Silahkan sarapannya tuan puteri.." ucapku sambil menghidangkan makanan yang sudah jadi. Hyukkie memandangku tidak percaya.

"hey! Jangan tatap aku seperti ituu~ aku kan maluu." godaku sambil mencubit pipi Hyukkie gemas.

"Kau.. Memang namja sempurna ne.." lirih Hyukkie sambil menatap sarapannya. Walaupun ia berbicara begitu lirih, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan puteri.. Dan.. Ehem.."  
Aku mendekatkan badanku ke arah Hyukkie dan mencodongkan sedikit agar aku bisa membisikinya.

"...dan bra hitam yang kau gunakan sekarang sangat menggodaku Cho Hyukjae.. Kau membuatku.. Horn~~~nny~~" desahku tepat di telinga Hyukkie. Membuat si empunya telinga langsung malu. Terlihat dari mukanya yang berubah jadi merah. Semerah Strawberry favoritenya.

"Hae..~~ akan ku hajar kau nanti!" ucapnya sambil mencomot roti panggangku. Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, layaknya suami yang hendak pergi bekerja. "Saranghaeyo Hyukkie.." ucapku dan di sambut dengan memerahnya (lagi) muka Hyukkie..

Kekeke~ neomu yeppeo! ^^

Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untukku dan tuan puteriku..

Donghae POV end

to be continue~

Should i continue this _pervy _ff ? _ aaa semakin lama semakin aneh ajaa.. :|

balas review duyuu ~

1. nurul. : Siwon hanyalah iklan yang numpang lewat. mau dikeluarin lagi ? ;;) hahaha Dijodohin ? gak thuh :| tapi .. itu ide bagus :p ini udah lanjut, makasi udah review :3

2. shin ri young : Ini udah lanjut nih.. well, enaknya pacaran gaak ? atau langsung menikah ? *plak*

3. leehyunseok99 : Iya nih, Hae oppa pervert iih :p apa Donghae aku suruh nyosor ke kamu aja chingu ? :3 hahahaha nanti setiap hari kesemsem teyuus :3 wkwkwk makasih udah review :D

4. kyukyu : udaaah :D enjoy ~

5. AyalisseHan0730 : aawww :" aku di panggil chagi :") ini udah lanjut, tetep review yaa :3 Thankypu juga udah favorite :D :* ({})

6. ShillaSarangKyu : Sebenernya.. Siwon hanya iklan yang lewat saja.. :| tapi kalau jadi orang ketiga oke juga :p makasih udah review ~ ini udah lanjut..

AND LAST, THANKYOU FOR ALL READERS ~ GOD BLESS YOU ! :*

Mind to Review ? :))


End file.
